mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Bloom/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 AppleFamily AppleBloom 8.png|Apple Bloom carrying a cake AppleBloom ArentYouGoingToStayForBrunch.png|"Aren't you going to stay for brunch?" Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cowering_s01e01.png|It's said that you often share a special connection with your friends before you even know them. Dragonshy Apple family s01e07.png Apple Bloom with bottles s01e07.png|Packs for Applejack. Bridle Gossip S01E09 AppleBloom OnSpikesHead.png Apple_Bloom_Not_A_Baby.png|Not pleased with Applejack. S01E09 AppleBloom HidingFromZecora.png|Yikes! Cute Apple Bloom 1 S01E09.jpg|That face is just too cute. Cute Apple Bloom 2 S01E09.jpg|Still pretty cute. Apple Bloom angry S01E09.jpeg|A somewhat angry Apple Bloom. Apple_Bloom_Big_Sister.png|Big sister now Zecora and Apple Bloom S01E09.png|Apple Bloom and Zecora. Call of the Cutie S1E12_Apple Bloom_in_class.png Apple Bloom taking notes S1E12.png|Apple Bloom being a good student and taking notes. Applejack S01E12.png|Apple Bloom doesn't look as surprised as Applejack does. Apple Bloom depressed S01E12.png Apple Bloom Runs In The Family S1 E12.jpg|Watch out for her cute smile! Apple Bloom excited S01E12.png Apple Bloom hop S01E12.png|"Apples!" Apple Bloom skip S01E12.png|"Apples!!" Apple Bloom jump S01E12.png|"Apples!!!" Apple Bloom Appletree S1E12.png|A little help here? Applejack Stall S1E12.png Apple Bloom Apple S1E12.png Apple Bloom Tennis 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Tennis 2 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Tennis 3 S1E12.png Apple Bloom spinning S01E12.png Apple Bloom hmmm S01E12.png|"Hmmm..." Apple Bloom Berrypunch S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_CashorCredit_S1_E12.jpg|"We take crash or credit." Apple_Bloom_4bits_S1_E12.jpg|Likley story.. Apple_Bloom_Likely_Story_S1_E12.jpg Apple_Bloom_Mouthhoof_S1_E12.jpg|Pinkie pie mentioned something about Hoof in Mouth disease.. Apple_Bloom_Face_Hoof.jpg Applejack4 S01E12.png Pouty Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Looking angry Apple Bloom (Pleasant.).jpeg|Apple Bloom, feeling pleasant. Miserable Apple Bloom.png|Looking absolutely miserable... Rainbow Dash Dark Cloud S1E12.png I want it now.jpg|Watch out for her cute face! AppleBloomSquare.png|Apple Bloom being happy. Apple Bloom juggling S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries juggling with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom hang gliding S1E12.png|Apple Bloom is ready to hang glide... or not Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries karate with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom Karate 1 S1E12.png celestia_cameo?_eps._14.png|Celestia in the background? Apple Bloom kite flying S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries kite flying with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom ultra pony roller derby S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries some ultra pony roller derby with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom (Baker.).jpeg|Apple Bloom as a baker. Vanilla Bloom S01E12.jpg|Vanilla! Apple Bloom Cupcakes S1E12.png Apple Bloom tearful S01E12.png Apple Bloom Mark 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom spinning2 S01E12.png Apple Bloom Refletion 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 2 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 3 S1E12.png Twilight Apple Bloom please s01e12.png|Apple Bloom being impatient with her cutie mark. Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|Twilight attempting to use magic to give Apple Bloom a cutie mark. Apple Bloom what mark-W 5.9776.png|"I wonder what cutie mark I got!" Apple Bloom false mark S1E12.png|"Thanks Twi..." *mark vanishes* "...light." BloomKiteS1E12.jpg|Second is a pink kite BloomCupcakesS1E12.jpg|Third is three white cupcakes BloomBearS1E12.jpg|Fourth is a blue teddy bear BloomBikeS1E12.jpg|Fifth is a red bicycle BloomSixToTwelveS1E12.jpg|six through twelve are not seen, but Apple Bloom seems to go from happy to disappointed as the failures stack up and Twilight tries stranger and stranger ideas. BloomFootballsS1E12.jpg|The thirteenth, a trio of brown footballs, is Twilight's last attempt, which also fails. Oh no NO !.png|Applejack unintentionally stopping Apple Bloom's plans on escaping. Applejack9 S01E12.png Crazy Apple Bloom S01E12.jpg|"I've got a GREAT idea!!!" Call of the Cutie 16 9.png|Poor Apple Bloom CutieMarkCrusadersfirstmeet.png Fillies Dancing.png|Do the twist, with the other Crusaders... and Twist! CMC Cupcake S1E12.png Scootaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png 12applebloom-cutelysad-S1E12.png|Apple Bloom just being adorable. 12applebloomcutiemarks-S1E12.png 12applebloom-sitting-S1E12.png 12applebloomalright-S1E12.png 12createartapplebloom-S1E12.png 12applebloomnoooww-S1E12.png 12applebloomrunsinfamily-S1E12.png|Runs in the family! 12applejackmad-applebloomwhat-S1E12.png 12applejackapplebloom-S1E12.png 12applebloomrunsinfamily2applejack-S1E12.png 12socreativeapplejack-applebloom-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-wearefriendsright-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-wearefriendsright2-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-talkingfast2-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-taketime-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-smile-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-ooh-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-nevergetcutiemark-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-karate-S1E12.png I forgot!.png Apple bloom's dress S1E12.png|Improvised dress. 12-1applebloom-ihaveacutiemark-S1E12.png|"I have my cutie mark" 12-1applebloom-happyforasecond-S1E12.png|Many cutie marks come and go... Yet she is happy? 12-1applebloom-hanggliding-S1E12.png|Pegasi probably don't need to do this... 12-1applebloom-gasp-S2E12.png 12-1applebloom-fasttalking-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-eatingcupcakes-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-bigsmile-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-balloons-S1E12.png|Hiding behind balloons 12-1-1G-CMC-smile-S1E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-twilightsparklesweaty-S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle S01E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloomsmile-DT-SS-S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-rainbowdash-thanks-S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-rainbowdash1-S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-pinkiepie2-S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-pinkiepie1-S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png|Cheering for Applejack along with the rest of the family Audience is watching S1E13.png|From behind Stare Master Founders.png Yell.PNG Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png Contemplate.png Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png Hammering S1E17.png|Hammer. Hammer! Hammer. Drhammer.png|Hammer! Hammer. Hammer! Scootaloo no CM-W 4.2367.png|Sorry, Apple Bloom. Flank's still blank. Apple_Bloom_Happy_S1_E17.jpg Apple_Bloom_S1_E17.jpg Scootaloo 2 chickens-W 4.9489.png The Show Stoppers Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png|Applejack gives her old treehouse to the CMC Cutie Mark Crusaders mind reading S1E18.png|Apple Bloom thinking hard Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee talking to Apple Bloom S1E18.png|My little ponies, you're missing the point! Scootaloo Wingless 3.png The Show Stoppers 16 9.png CMC striking a pose E18-W18.png|Striking a pose. Apple Bloom1.png Apple Bloom martial arts-W 3.9844.png|I'm going to do Kung Fu for my act. Apple Bloom cutie mark look E18-W18.png|Did I get my cutie mark? AppleBloom2.png Apple Bloom trip E18-W18.png|Apple Bloom while trying to create a dance routine. Apple Bloom stick to punches and kicks E18-W18.png|"I think I just gonna stick to punches and kicks." Apple_Bloom_yeah.png Power Tools Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom.png Scootaloo u see us prac E18-W18.png Apple Bloom how did we do E18-W18.png|"Well how did we do? How did we do!?" CMC look like jedi E18-W18.png Apple Bloom main dancer E18-W18.png|"I'm the main dancer." The Cutie Mark Crusaders On Stage.png|Apple Bloom performing on stage Show.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png|Showing the whole group, including the CMC. CMC still no CM E18-W18.png|Still no Cutie Mark. CMC comedy E18-W18.png|The CMC miss the point, but agree on Comedy acting! Twilight make special report E18-W18.png CMC thanks Twilight E18-W18.png Green Isn't Your Color GIYC196 Fluttershy being mobbed.png Apple Bloom in crowd GIYC.PNG|Apple Bloom is a fan of Fluttershy? The Cutie Mark Chronicles Scootaloo ready to zipline S1E23.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|Apple Bloom's not exactly digging the big cannon idea. High-hoof.png|A highfive leading to a sticky situation. Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Scootaloo never RD-W 2.1364.png|We'll never find RAINBOW DASH! Scootaloo ma pan story-W 2.1274.png|"We'll never get our cutie marks by listening to namby pamby stories!" Pinkie and CMC s01e23.png Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|Rainbow Dash you're here!!! Awww...jpg|Awww... Scootaloo EWWWW break- W 8.7114.png|EWWWW! Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png|Scootaloo does not enjoy mushy feelings at all! Scootaloo_Wingless.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Main cast watching meteor shower s01e24.png The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Apple Bloom images Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders